From Deep in the Shadows
'From Deep in the Shadows '''is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. It features the debut of Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger and Captain Mitchell's son; and the Main 5 Lightspeed Rangers' V-Lancers. Synopsis Lightspeed's experimental Titanium Morpher is stolen, and Diabolico unleashes the evil Titanium Ranger. The Rangers are able to defeat him with their new V-Lancers, but are unable to destroy him when Captain Mitchell orders them not to. When Carter asked him why, Mitchell revealed that the Titanium Ranger is his son. Plot Joel is late to see a new test of the brand-new Titanium Ranger powers, with Carter testing out the Titanium Morpher. Joel arrives just before Carter could morph, but when the latter does, he’s given painful shocks as the Titanium Ranger suit fluctuates in and out. Eventually, the pain becomes too much for Carter to bare and he demorphs. Everybody checks on him, but Carter reassures them that he’s fine. In Captain Mitchell’s office, Ms. Fairweather deems the Titanium Ranger powers too risky for use as its circuitry is too strong for a normal human, and has him put the Morpher into his safe. After Fairweather leaves, Dana comes into the office with a birthday cake. Today is the birthday of Ryan, Dana’s older brother and Captain Mitchell’s son, who would have been 20 years old today. After blowing out the candles, Dana admitted that her wish was that the car crash that took Ryan’s life never happened, while Mitchell wished that no matter what happens, he wants Dana to know how much he loves her. Later that night, a mysterious person enters the Aquabase through scuba diving, and sneaks into Captain Mitchell’s office. Finding the safe, the person takes the Titanium Morpher along with the family photo of the Mitchell family. The next day, Vypra and a squad of Battlings attack Mariner Bay, and the Rangers are called in to attack them. Finding Vypra in a warehouse, the morphed Rangers blast at the Battlings before taking them on. Then, Vypra reveals the moment she was waiting for as a portal opens above her, and to the Rangers shock, the Titanium Ranger exits out of it. Everybody is confused as they thought the Morpher was in the safe, but Captain Mitchell discovers it missing. The Titanium Ranger takes on the five Rangers, easily knocking them down with his Titanium Laser and his superior fighting skills. The Rangers are forced to call the Rescue Bird in Unilaser mode and fire at the Titanium Ranger, but the latter redirects the blast with his Titanium Axe. Before the Titanium Ranger could destroy the Rangers, Captain Mitchell orders Carter to pull out, which they do. However, the Titanium Ranger says he will not stop until the Rangers are destroyed. Then, Diabolico congratulates the Titanium Ranger for his victory. Back at the Aquabase, the Rangers are shocked to learn that the Titanium Morpher was stolen from the inside. Although Kelsey thinks somebody from Lightspeed did it, Joel doubts that. Captain Mitchell tells them no matter the circumstance, Diabolico has the Titanium Morpher, and its their job to get it back, something Ms. Fairweather knows will not be easy. In the Demon World, the demons know that no matte what, they’ll come out victorious, and Diabolico tells the Titanium Ranger to use his powers to take back their homeland. The Rangers scout around for the possibility of the Titanium Ranger being sighted, but Chad finds a sphere heading for downtown. The Titanium Ranger begins his attack, and the Rangers confront the evil Ranger, even though they don’t want to hurt him. The five morph and fight the Titanium Ranger, but are still unmatched by him. At the Aquabase, Ms. Fairweather is finishing the new V-Lancers for the Rangers, and teleports them to the Rangers despite not having them tested out. With the new weapons, the Rangers manage to be evenly matched with the Titanium Ranger, and Ms. Fairweather tells them to go Blaster Mode. The Rangers do so, and blast the Titanium Ranger with a Spectra Blast. While it doesn’t destroy the Titanium Ranger, the blast weakens him and reveals his eyes, which Captain Mitchell recognizes. Rangers decide to try again, but before the Rangers could fire in self-defense, Captain Mitchell begs them to cease fire and return to base, even though the weakened Titanium Ranger calls them out. Back at the Aquabase, the Rangers angrily demand an explanation why they were forced to retreat when they had the chance and also asks why did he stop them. Captain Mitchell reveals that the Titanium Ranger is his son, Ryan. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *David Lodge as Loki (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra *Brianne Siddall as Impus (voice) Errors *It is not known exactly how Ryan knew his way around the Aquabase, though it is possible that the Demons have some sort of blueprint for it. Notes *This is the first episode to feature an American-exclusive Power Ranger in the franchise. *This is also the first episode to have a Silver Ranger since ''Power Rangers in Space's "Countdown to Destruction". *This is the first time that an evil 6th Ranger appears since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Green Ranger. *This is also the first time that a morphed Ranger's visor is shown open (without being broken). See Also (V-Lancers' debut) (Titanum Ranger’s debut) Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode